It Started With Coffee
by SunnyAndEightyDegrees
Summary: Two best friends explore the possibility of becoming something more. Scott/Mitch Scomiche fluff that turns very dirty ;) Pentatonix, Scott/Mitch, Scomiche, Superfruit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One –

I cautiously opened one eye and tried to assess the sunlight that was pouring into my room. With one eye still stubbornly shut, I slowly propped myself up with my arms and peered around. An empty wine bottle, clothes strewn about, and the angry flashing light on my phone tells me I probably drank a bit too much and was now paying for it. My bed made a soft creak as I shifted my weight to attempt a glance out the window, and that's when I heard a light shuffle noise outside my door.

A soft knock followed by the mocking croon of my roommate saying-

"Good morning princess...welcome to the land of the living… _finally_."

I could hear Mitch giggle at his own sassiness, and my pounding head strongly felt it was way too much to deal with so early in the morning. I growled back-

"Ugh seriously, go away."

On the other side of the door, the giggling stopped. A smaller and less sarcastic voice said-

"Okay…well someone obviously needs coffee….do you want to go on a Starbucks date?"

"What I _need_ is more sleep. I don't know why we are having a conversation through my door so damn early in the morning.."

"But Scott it's almost eleve…"

I cut him off by making a loud exasperated noise and flopping over on my side. I pulled the blankets up and angrily listened to the noise of Mitch's feet softly padding away down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke about an hour later, and my restless sleep did nothing to make me feel any less tired, however it did ebb my hostility. As I crawled out of bed, I suddenly remembered how mean I was to Mitch. I closed my eyes and said under my breath

"Shit."

I started to throw on random clothes and hopped to the door while fighting with a sock. I put on my best apologetic face and walked out into the hallway, hoping to find Mitch in his room. No luck. I tried the living room next, with no luck there either. I put my hands on my hips and swore to myself again. As I was thinking of where I could track him down, I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. On the kitchen counter there was a very large cup of Starbucks iced coffee, a muffin, and a note.

 _Girl, you clearly need this._

 _And don't forget, rehearsal is at 1pm._

 _Mitchy loves you_

I read the note fondly a few more times, and then grabbed the coffee eagerly. The muffin disappeared faster than I would like to admit.

I realized I smelled equivalent to a crowded back room in a club on a hot night, so I hopped in the shower. I hummed along to mash up of random songs in my head, and couldn't help the huge grin that was planted on my face. After spending way too long trying to get my hair to cooperate, I grabbed a hat and ran out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

When I arrived at rehearsal, possibly a little late, I saw Mitch at the far end of the room, listening to Kevin talk and holding an iced coffee up to his lips.

He spotted me making a beeline to him, and the look he gave me actually made me stop mid-step. It wasn't aggressive or irritated, but his dark eyes were intensely focused and a smirk had begun at the corner of his mouth. He was dressed in almost all black, and his t-shirt hung on his small frame in all the right places. His posture was so inviting and comfortable that I had a strange urge to pick him up on the counter behind him and slam my mouth onto his.

I shook my head a bit before I got back to reality and continued walking to the back of the room. Mitch raised his eyebrows and made a sort of half-laugh before asking

"What was that about?"

"Huh?"

"You walked in, didn't say anything, and then you stopped in the middle of the room for like five billion seconds with a confused look on your face"

I found myself staring at his dark, inviting eyes again and shook my head again.

"Oh, yeah, I just had a really random thought. My brain got confused", I said.

Mitch looked at me curiously

"What was the random thought?"

For some reason I didn't want to tell him. Which was weird, seeing as usually we tell each other everything without really being worried whether it would sound strange.

We were never oblivious to the heavily spread rumors about us being a couple, or the very vocal fans who wished we were together. We've always been best friends, even though we can admit the other is attractive. We just never went down that road…Mitch has always been more like family to me than a boyfriend. The possibility of us dating was always very laughable and we love to joke about it. But that's all…just joking.

I mean, I'm not unaware…I see why all the boys can't take their eyes off Mitch. He's attractive in a way that is very comfortable, yet exciting. His small frame always seems to be enveloped in this warm glow. He is the perfect mixture of passionate and laid back, fiercely confident and endearingly insecure, mysteriously sexy and boyishly cute. His laugh is the best thing about him…it instantly cheers me up and makes me feel at home.

I realize that while this monologue is careening around my brain, I haven't responded to Mitch and he's staring at me expectantly.

"Soooo? What was it?" he asked.

I awkwardly laugh and say-

"Oh, I was just trying to think of how to pay you back for the coffee."

I do a charming little shrug and shake my head like 'See, it was nothing'.

Mitch gives me an unconvincing look but smiles nonetheless. He opens his mouth and tilts his head back in a mockingly seductive way and says-

"I can think of plenty of ways…"

I laugh and teasingly say "Oh daddy!"

We wiggle our tongues at each other and fall into a fit of giggles.

Kevin rolls his eyes a bit and asks if we need a room to ourselves. That makes Mitch and I laugh harder, and for the moment it seems we fall back into our normal rhythm again.

He tries to fuss with my hair and the feeling of his hands on my skin give me a small flash of my previous urge. What the hell is wrong with me today?


	4. Chapter 4

After rehearsal I feel the need to go out partying a bit to help clear my head. Kirstie and I head out to dinner and hit up a few clubs afterwards, and she mentions more than once how weird it is that Mitch isn't attached to my hip. I shrug it off and say that I just wanted hadn't seen her in awhile and wanted to go out just the two of us. After enough drinks to make my head feel like I'm almost swimming, I wander back to my apartment.

I open the door and notice the apartment is dark. I think to myself that Mitch must've gone out as well, but when I meander into the living room, there he is curled up on the couch watching a movie. His knees are scrunched all the way up to his chin and his hand is absentmindedly resting on his mouth. His eyes seem to be as wide as saucers. I accidentally let out a loud laugh at this sight.

Mitch jumps and when he sees me, he says-

"What the fuck! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Geez, easy there killer. What the hell are you watching?", I ask.

"I forgot the name of it, but some crazy psycho bitch is walking around tearing people's limbs off when they are sleeping. She is scary as shit and I am soooo over it right now."

I laugh and plop down next to him. I put on my best gal-pal voice and say-

"What is with these bitches nowadays, they always be created drama."

We sit in silence for awhile watching the horrendous movie, until I realize that somewhere along the line I stopped watching the movie and started watching Mitch. My eyes traced his jawline and over his slightly parted mouth. He's let his beard grow a few days and the scruff frames his soft face. I study the tattoos running down his slender arms, and watch as he switches between fiddling with the hem of his sleeve and biting his nails. He has also clearly been playing with his hair during the movie because it is sticking up in odd places and gives him messy yet very sexy look.

The alcohol still swimming in my head gives me a slow reaction time when Mitch throws a side glance at me. He must've felt me looking at him, and I can't look away quick enough to make it seem like an accident.

He makes a little questioning gesture with his hands and asks

"…What? I swear to god if I have chocolate or something on my face and you don't tell me, I'm gonna kill you."

I'm not good at lying even when I'm sober, and I'm definitely terrible at lying to Mitch, so my inebriated brain thinks it's a good idea to just tell him the truth.

"I was just looking at you."

"I know, aren't I just the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" He fake laughs and playfully hits me on the shoulder.

"Well you're definitely the sexiest thing I've ever seen", I blurt out.

Mitch laughs and then awkwardly trails off when he realizes I'm not laughing. He looks around as if he's trying to decide if I'm taping him or something.

"Girl, you have had way too much to drink. I'm seriously doubting the functionality of your brain right now."

Even with the lagging response time, my brain has the decency to at least make me start laughing and say

"Woo…yeah…the wine is sticking to my brain cells like cake to my hips".

He smiles and goes back to the movie, but I catch him making another quick side glance at me and then shaking his head. He clicks off the movie and says he's gonna take a quick shower before heading to bed. I welcome the alone time as he heads down the hall and into the bathroom. I pace around the kitchen for a bit trying to decide if I'm hungry. Mitch pops his head out the bathroom door and shouts -

"Oh and knowing you, you're probably hungry so I left some pizza on the counter for you".

I smile and open the box to grab one slice. I pause, shrug, and then grab another slice just to be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Halfway into the second slice, I hear the shower turn off and a few seconds later Mitch walks into the kitchen with just a towel wrapped lightly around his waist. He is fussing with his hair, and I choke on my pizza when he takes the towel off his hips and starts trying to dry his hair a bit with it, leaving him stark naked and wet.

I face the other way and pound on my chest a bit to help dislodge the pizza. I feel Mitch put a hand on my back and ask if I'm okay. I can tell he's trying not to laugh at me.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm fine….just….geez...put the towel back on or something.."

He gives me a theatrically confused face and says

"Fine, fine. Don't have a hissy fit for Christ's sake. You're acting like you've never seen a naked man before."

He makes a small scoffing noise and wraps the towel back around his waist. He opens the fridge and starts absentmindedly singing Drunk In Love.

Any other time, I would have laughed and started singing along, but for some reason my brain just stops working altogether and I can't take my eyes off the gorgeous and half-naked boy currently standing infront of our fridge. My eyes trace a drip of water across his shoulders and down his slender back. His towel is riding dangerously low on his hips and I can't think of anything else except digging my fingers in his soft skin. All of these thoughts swim in my head accompanied by the magnificently beautiful sound of Mitch singing to himself. The notes move effortlessly around the kitchen and I find him irresistible.

Mitch turns around, sees me, and throws his hands up exasperatingly.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? I'm seriously starting to think there's been some sort of alien abduction and they've replaced my Scott with one that just stands there and drools. "

He continues-

"I mean, damn, you didn't even fix your hair before you went out tonight. Has your alien species never heard of hairspray, ET?"

He starts another rant and is cut-off mid sentence. Horrifyingly, I realize the reason he stopped talking was because I had closed the gap between us, pushed him up against the fridge, and was currently kissing him hard.

My lips moved eagerly against his as my hands slip up from his chest to his face. I felt my tongue slowing starting to part his lips, when I realized what I was doing. I quickly backed away until I clumsily hit the counter behind me.

Mitch was standing frozen against the fridge, his dark eyes wide and his lips slightly red and parted. His hands were still halfway up in the air from his ranting, and the look on his face was one that I had never seen before and couldn't read.

I looked down at the ground and tried to say words. Any words.

"I…uh…wow..um…I'm really sorry…I have no idea..why…I did that…"

I trailed off and Mitch slowly put his hands down. I watched him intently, trying to figure out if I could fix this by being cute and blaming it on the alcohol. After a few moments, he silently went to the cupboard, got out two shot glasses, and filled them to the brim with vodka. He held one in his hand for a brief moment, and then downed it. He scrunched his face up a bit then just continued to stare at the counter.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I just stood there like an idiot. I eventually mumbled something like "I probably shouldn't take any shots right now…"

While still starting down at the counter, he said -

"Well…then it's a good thing the other one isn't for you."

He picked up the other shot and downed that one too.


	6. Chapter 6

I was afraid to move, and all I could do was think to myself "Holy shit…holy shit….What the fuck…."

I was starting to think I broke Mitch or something, but after a few long and torturously silent seconds, Mitch glanced up at me and slowly took two steps forward until he was inches from me. Without breaking his gaze, he gracefully put his hand on my chest. He slid it down slowly to my stomach, and then sideways down to the side of my hip, and then to the small of my back.

I searched his eyes for clues as to what was happening, and my breath started to quicken from the close proximity.

In a slow and deliberate way, he used his hand on the small of my back to pull me closer until our torsos were pressed against each other. He slid his hand up my back, and the other one slid into my hair and cupped the back of my head. I felt the same chills as I did early when responding to his touch, but this was completely different. It was more intense, and more exhilarating.

He stood on the tips of his toes, and brought his mouth slowly up to meet mine. In the exact opposite way that I had kissed him, he softly pressed his lips against mine. His lips were warm and vibrant and he felt amazing against me. I felt a shiver go through me as he planted kisses across my jawline and down to the soft part of my neck, teasing me slightly with his tongue.

He pulled away and looked up at me. His eyes were darker than I've ever seen them, and he was looking at me questioningly. He took his hands off of my body and slipped his fingertips under the sides of the towel, and slowly moved them down until the towel slipped to the floor. He tilted his head and bit his lip. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

All of a sudden he wasn't my best friend or my roommate anymore….he was a devastatingly tempting tease. I couldn't stand it anymore and I flipped around and lifted him up onto the counter. With our hips pressed tightly together, my hands shot up to his face and brought his lips flush against mine. With a hunger I've never known, I kissed him hard and deep. I moaned against his lips as he slipped his hands underneath my shirt.

His tongue slid into my mouth and I could feel myself getting harder. He gracefully moved his hands to quickly undo my pants, and before my brain could register any of this, his hand was pressed tightly against the crotch of my boxers. He wrapped his fingers around the outline of my shaft and I had to break the kiss as I tilted my head back and moaned.

I forced my eyes open and was rewarded with the gorgeous sight that is Mitch. His lips slightly swollen, his cheeks flushed, and I glance down his small, firm body to see him just as hard as me.

He smiled and bit his lip again, satisfied with the pure ecstasy on my face. He slips his hands under the waistline of my boxers and pulls them effortlessly down. I gasp as I feel skin on skin, and he pulls me down towards him as we kiss passionately. He grinds his hips slowly against mine, and it's his turn to moan as I take a hold of his erection and slowly slide my hand from base to tip. The warm feel of him in my hand is foreign and fantastic. I am completely engulfed in the moment when I hear a loud knock at the door. I tense up and we both shoot a glance at the front of the apartment.


End file.
